Annabelle
by BabyyBre
Summary: When Derek finds Annabelle,a sister of a fedreal agent,she make him think about having kids. All Derek wants to do is procect her but how can he when she stuck in her nightmares? PLEASE REVIEW SHOULD I ADD MORE CHAPTERS! M just in case


I dreamt about this story one night and I just had to write it down, so it would go away. Please Enjoy!!

* * *

Memory is a way of holding onto the things you love, the things you are, the things you never want to lose. ~From the television show _The Wonder Years_

* * *

Derek was the first on scene. He heard nothing but he saw the pain in their home. Forty-seven women and children murder in his own hometown, right down from his block, in DC. He saw the cops one by one walking out of the house than he was the only one left. He looked around and took in the scene. That's when he heard the scream for help. He couldn't tell where it was coming from. Than he knew. From the walls. He followed the screams the screams to the only bedroom without bodies in it. "Help! Help me! Please help!" The screams were coming weaker.

"I'm coming! Hold on!" Derek yelled. In minutes, he figured out where the person was until he found a hollow part of the wall. "If you can hear me, move put of the way!"

He found a teenage girl scared as hell in the wall bleeding. She was shot in the foot. "Hi, sweetheart." He said softly. "My name is Derek Morgan. I am with the FBI. I'm here to help you." That's when he noticed his team standing in the door way. "We need a bus. We got a survivor." Than he turned his attention back to the teenager. "Can you tell me your name?"

"An….Annabelle." She told him softly.

"Ok, Annabelle. I'm gonna make sure your ok." He promised her.

* * *

Derek walked back and forth in the E.R. waiting room, wanting news on Annabelle. The rest of the BAU team was at the crime scene. Derek wanted to talk to Annabelle. He sat down as he drank his crappy hospital coffee. He wanted to know why she was in that wall. He saw a man nurse came out and he asked Derek, "Are you Agent Morgan?"

"Yes." Derek stood up from his seat.

"Annabelle's awake if you want to see her." He told him.

"Thanks."

* * *

Derek walked into the hospital room that held Annabelle. She looked like she was in a lot of pain but she still had a smile on her face. "How are you feeling Annabelle?" He asked.

"Like I was shot. You were the one that saved me right?" She asked him.

"Yes, I was. Derek Morgan." He took a seat next her bed. "I have to ask you a couple questions. IS that ok with you?" She shooke her head, yes. "Why where you in the wall?"

"Tony." She said. "They found out about Tony. They found out what Tony does." She told him.

"Who's Tony?"

"He is my big brother. He works for NCIS. Tony DiNozzo. My brother is a senior agent. He is the one that take care of me. When they found out that, everyone wanted me did but……but they used me something else. They didn't like cops. Tony is gonna hate me." She said the last part softly, than she started to cough up a storm.

"I'll be right back, Annabelle. I'll bring you some water." He told her. On his way to the vending machine, he called Hotch. "How's everything going?"

"It's fine. How's Annabelle?"

"Good. Tried. Anyways, her brother is a federal agent." He quickly spilled.

"What?" Hotch was a little confused.

"Tony DiNozzo. He's a NCIS agent."

He heard his boss sigh. "Alright, I will make the call. Stay with Annabelle. I call after I talk to the agent. Call me if anything changes with Annabelle."

"Got it."

* * *

"DiNozzo!" Leroy Jertho Gibbs yelled as he walked into the NCIS bullpen. Tony looked up to Gibbs.

"Yes Boss?" He asked.

"We got to talk."

"What's up?" Tony asked.

"I just got a call from a Agent Hotcher of the FBI." Gibbs and the FBI weren't a good mix. Tony wondered why Gibbs was telling him this. "They found Annabelle this morning. She's at the hospital."

A smile grew on Tony's face. "Do I get to see her?"

"Yes. I'll take you. Come one. Let's go."

* * *

7 months ago……… Tony had a little sister, Annabelle. When his parents died in a plane crash, he was made the prime guardian of Annabelle, a 15 year old. He sat in his parents' living room in front of Annabelle. He hasn't seen her since she was 13. Tony didn't realize how much he missed Boston, how much he loved Annabelle. "How are you holding up?" He asked her.

"I'm good. I'm sad but I'm good, Tony. Why are you here?" She asked. Tony could tell that she was mad and if he was her, he would be mad, too. "I thought you would be in D.C. Living your big dream of being a NCIS agent. Why are you here? You haven't been in here for two years. I missed you, Tony. Emails, letters and text messages don't work." She was crying. She was sad. Tony felt horrible.

"I'm here for you, Bells. I'm here for you."

"Your gonna take me to DC, aren't you? I rather live there than here." She told him. "Please."

"Yes. If you wanna live in DC, I'll take you there." He told her. "I love you, Annabelle."

* * *

PLEASE TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!!

I WOULD LOVE THE INPUT!!

SHOULD I ADDD MORE??

YES??

NO??

THANKS!

Bre


End file.
